


Split the sea

by Multifandom_damnation



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Dark Percy, Gen, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Underwater, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation
Summary: Camp Half-Blood is under attack by a hungry army of monsters who are doing everything they could to break down the barrier that surrounds the camp in order to get their meal. In a last-ditch effort, the camp suits up for another unwinnable war in which they will fight until they can stand no longer when Percy and Annabeth ride in on the back of a horse to save the day.And Percy, after feeling much more powerful since returning from Tartarus, pulls some tricks from the bible and gets the campers to safety.





	Split the sea

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary probably makes no sense but really Percy pulls some bible shit and saves the day again. I hope you like it because I really enjoyed writing it. I wanted to make him seem more bad-ass because I don't really write him in badass situations all that often so I hope I did an ok job x let me know what you think haha x

The ground shook as another earthquake wracked through the camp, the half-bloods huddled in a cluster near the campfire as Chiron held a perimeter with the archers from the Apollo cabin and Ares campers wielding wickedly sharp weapons. Above, Leo flew around the camp on Festus’s back, a ball of fire already glowing in the open maw of the metal dragon. Loud, guttural roars echoed around the camp as the army of monsters hammered away at the protective barrier around the camp and the younger demigods shuddered from where they were being protected by the older campers.

“Chiron,” Nico said, breaking away from an army of skeletons that were searching for any breaks in the barrier and stragglers that had gotten through. “The barrier might not hold much longer. We have to go somewhere.”

“How did they even know we were here?” Will moved up to join him, a medkit in one hand and the other shakily sliding into Nico’s as he spoke. “This many monsters don’t attack like this unless they are being controlled by a higher force, but Gaia is dead- there isn’t anyone else who could locate this place and organise this scale of attack.”

Blue light flared around the camp and the campers reared back, gasping in surprise. Chiron lowered his hand from where he was shielding his eyes from the bright light. The barrier crackled for a moment from where the impact hit and faded away. “I am just as concerned about it as you are Will. But Nico is right- we need to move. The only problem is that we have nowhere to go.”

He was right- there was nothing but cabins around them, sea to their backs and a forest before them and everywhere they glanced they were met by the drooling, growling mouths of hungry monsters, attacking the border of their home with as much force as they could muster in an attempt to break through.

From above them, Leo called out from his perch atop Festus, shouting loudly to be heard over the roaring monsters. “I can try and fit as many campers into Bunker 9 that I can?” He suggested, surveying the crowd. “I can probably get most of us to fit.”

Before Chiron could reply, Jason and Piper burst through the trees with a small battalion of armed campers and immediately strolled to the centaur’s side. “It’s no use.” Piper shook her head, out of breath. “There’s too many of them- either my charm speak isn’t working on them or it’s too loud for them to hear me.”

“The dryads are afraid,” Jason said, sparing glances at the woods from which they emerged from. “So are the satyrs. I can’t blame them, but pretty soon panic is going to spread.”

“I could try and shadow-travel everyone somewhere safe?” Nico proposed, ignoring the glare from Will at his side. “Maybe to the Underworld? I know that such a large group of demigods will attract monsters like flies to honey but in the Underworld I know we’ll be safe.”

“Absolutely not.” Will shook his head, voice firm. “A shadow-travel with that many people will kill you.” He held his hand up before Nico could object. “Not even with Mrs O’Leary’s help.”

Some of the younger kids began to cry within the confines of their little huddle and the older campers tried to console them. Frowning sympathetically, Piper pulled away from Jason’s side and joined the group of campers in an attempt to quiet their tears. Jason groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “Reyna would know what to do.” He sighed. “She always knew how to deal with… this.” He waved his hand at their surroundings, at the sobbing campers in a terrified cluster and the raging monsters hammering and slashing at the mystical force-field that kept them protected.

Clarisse stepped forward, imposing with her spear crackling with electricity and her face hidden mostly in the shadow of her war-helmet. “I never thought I’d be suggesting this.” She grunted, shuffling her feet. “But maybe it’d be best to hide in the woods? The dryads could protect the youngest who can’t fight while we lead the monsters away?”

“You are assuming that they will ultimately break through.” Chiron sighed, looking defeated at the barrier. “If you Clarisse have given up hope, then all hope is lost.”

“There has to be something we can do!” Leo landed beside the group and slid off Festus’ back. “We’re not just going to sit here and let them come at us, are we?”

“We will fight as much as we possibly can but I fear the casualties will be too great for us to recover from.” Chiron sounded resigned as he watched the barrier lighting up with more and more cerulean sparks from the heavy impacts. “We lost so many in the battle with the Titans, and again with Gaia and her giant kin- I don’t know how many more hits this camp can take.”

Growling, Nico shoved his hands in his hair and gipped it furiously as he began pacing. “There has to be something we can do, somewhere we can go. We can’t just sit back and watch our deaths come to us on a silver platter.” Will placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and Nico stopped his pacing, taking a deep, even breath. “I can summon more skeletons to fight beside us, but I don’t know if I will be any use myself if I do. The amount I’ll need to summon… might drain me completely. This may be up to the Ares kids and the Archers.”

For the first time in a long time, Leo looked grim. “I’ll be up in the sky with Festus on air watch. The Hephaestus kids have been cooking up some special things for a time like this, so there’s no better occasion to use them than the present, right? I’ll ask Nyssa to ready all the new equipment if you’d like.”

Will closed his eyes and dropped his chin to his chest. “Are you sure fighting is our last option? We really can’t go anywhere?”

Chiron waved his hand out towards the sea. “Unless we can make it all the way across the Long Island Sound and can find ourselves a safe haven on some outcropping in the middle of the ocean, I don’t count that scenario likely.”

The clopping of hooves could be heard over the sound of the monsters on the outside and when they turned to look, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were riding towards them on the back of Blackjack, who Percy was having a very heated discussion with. Annabeth’s shoelaces were untied and her hair was in a knotted, tangled mess put into a hasty bun on the top of her head, while Percy had on his pyjama bottoms and a shirt for his swim team.

Rumpled and tired, they slipped off the back of the Pegasus and Percy fed him a handful of sugar that he had fished out of his pocket. “Well,” he greeted with a smile as he dusted off his hands. “This is a welcome back parade if I ever saw one.” Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs. “Right! You guys need help and we’re here to deliver. Where do you need me?”

“How did you know we were under attack?” Jason asked, confused, as Percy shook his hand.

“Nightmares,” Annabeth said as she surveyed their surroundings with a critical eye. “We get them all the time, but tonight Percy had one that seemed too real, so we made our way down here as fast as we could to make sure everything was alright. Obviously, it’s not.”

“And now Annabeth can never tell me off for taking a nap in the middle of the afternoon again.” Percy joked and with a sigh, Annabeth pushed him in the shoulder and he stumbled off in the direction of his cabin, shaking the sand out of his thongs on his way there.

“That’s why we don’t have any armour,” Annabeth explained with an apologetic smile that seemed too thin to be anything other than forced. “He always keeps some spares in his cabin, so once he _eventually_ makes it over there to grab it for us, we can-”

There was a loud, earth-shattering sound and light flared up all around the barrier, bathing the camp in a bright blue glow. From the other side of the camp, the largest of the assembled monsters had pulled a tree from the earth and was using it as a battering ram against the mystical shield. “Ok, no armour!” Percy shouted, making a bee-line for the ocean, Annabeth following and the others close behind. Gesturing to the others to follow, his friends began herding the younger campers towards the sea.

Percy came to a skidding halt in the sand and surveyed the water with narrowed eyes, face intense and stony. “Annabeth,” he asked once she appeared beside him. “In the Bible, Moses moved the water, right?”

“No.” She reached out and gripped his shoulder but Percy was hardly listening. “You don’t know if that’s even a thing you can do- there’s so much at stake here Percy, are you sure you want to experiment at a time like this?”

Nico chose this moment to come forward and stand beside Percy, observing him from the corner of his eye. “But you have done something like this before, remember? In the Underworld with Thalia and I- you moved the River Lethe out of the way so we could make it across. Moving a river in the Underworld has to be more challenging than moving the sea.”

“But Percy, this is a lot of water,” Annabeth said, voice filled with worry. “We don’t even know what we’ll do if you do it.”

Squeezing Annabeth’s hand in reassurance, Percy turned to Chiron. “I’ll take you to the nearest entrance to Poseidon’s castle from the camp. When you walk far enough across the bottom of the ocean I’ll drop the water back on top and lead you the rest of the way. I’d just tell you the way but I doubt that the guards will let you live without me there as well.” Annabeth looked like she wanted to argue some more but another blue glow jumped around on the barrier like static and the camp could see the monsters outside cheering as more uprooted trees joined the battery rams. “No time to argue. Help as many campers across as you can.”

And with that, Percy turned towards the sea with a look of pure intensity and concentration, a ferocity that bubbled just beneath the surface of his skin and when he raised his arms from his sides, the roar he let out was loud enough to rival the monsters on the outside of camp. The other campers watched, fearful and awed as the sea began to move and rise and eventually spilt down the middle to reveal the ocean floor far below, small fish and sea life swimming in the walls made from the water as if annoyed by the disturbance. Percy’s hands were shaking from the strain and his body was positioned as if he was walking through an intense wind and when he opened his eyes, face contoured in determination and fury, his eyes were glowing and bright, acid green.

Leo had gathered all the youngest campers on the back of Festus and was leading them through the parted sea while Nico, Will and Piper helped corral the other kids into following. Jason, Chiron and Annabeth stayed with Percy for a while longer until Chiron sighed in defeat and placed a hand on Percy’s shoulder. “Come, Jason. Let us help where we can.”

Pursing her lips, Annabeth leaned over and gave Percy a kiss on the cheek before joining the others down below. She paused and turned to look behind him. “Come on, Clarisse. He doesn’t need protecting while he does this. Let’s go.” Reluctantly, Clarisse dropped her spear to her side and followed Annabeth down into the newly revealed ocean floor.

With grit teeth, Percy waited until all the campers were where he needed them to be and slowly approached them, keeping the walls of water up as they continued through. Once he was close enough, Percy dropped the wall and they were all plunged into icy cold darkness where the only light was Percy’s glowing eyes.

A giant air bubble appeared around all the campers except Percy and in the darkness, Percy led them through the murky depths of the sea and towards the direction of Poseidon’s castle. Large fish and sharks and whales swam above them as crabs and crawfishes crawled on the sand beneath them and as they went on their journey, the younger kids stopped crying and instead awed and pointed at the sights. Annabeth kept a wary eye on Percy’s glowing green irises in the darkness.

After a while of underwater travel, Poseidon’s castle came into view, imposing and beautiful, the blue bricks coated in seashells and algae and seaweed and the front gate manned by mermen with sharp-tipped spears. Despite his exhaustion, Percy floated down to their level as the guards began to approach and said something that wavered in the water and the guards reluctantly lowered their spears.

Percy led them past the gates and through the courtyard filled with confused onlookers and directly into the great hall where Poseidon stood from his throne in shock and Percy collapsed onto the ground, his eyes dulling until they were no longer aglow beneath his closed eyelids. With a wave of his hand, the bubble popped around all the campers except for Festus and the half-bloods found that they could still breath without the pocket of air surrounding them.

Panicking and used to moving underwater by now, Annabeth rushed to Percy’s side and cradled his head in her lap as Chiron had a deep conversation with the lord of the sea. Gently, Poseidon cradled the unconscious and exhausted Percy in his arms and with Annabeth glued to his side, they made their way towards the sick bay.

For days the campers survived in Poseidon’s kingdom under the god’s generosity, the only people able to visit Percy while he recovered in the med bay were his closest friends. Once he was well enough to be able to swim through the ocean without needing a break, he joined the other campers in exploring the underwater kingdom.

“You’ve been holding out on us,” Jason laughed with a gentle elbow to Percy’s ribs. “If I had known you had access to a place like this, I would have asked to come here sooner.”

“Yeah, well, it isn’t all good.” Percy searched around the court for a particular figure and spotted him heckling Nico and Will in a corner and watched as Nico’s eyes grew stormy and he pulled his sword from his scabbard. “Triton!” Percy called and his half-brother looked over. “Leave them be. We’ll be out of your hair soon but for now, just try and be civil.”

Growling under his breath, Triton swam away and disappeared under an archway. Nico and Will swam over to join them. “What a jerk,” Nico muttered.

Percy shrugged. “What can you expect? He’s my brother- apparently, there are only two of us who have any decency.” Annabeth came over from where she was playing with some younger kids and hooked her arm in his. He smiled down at her. “Have you seen Leo?”

“He’s behind the castle, looking after Festus,” Annabeth explained. “Apparently he doesn’t like being underwater.”

“And Chiron is having a chat with your dad,” Piper said.

“Well, we better make sure that’s going well.” And with that, Percy and Annabeth swam off to the direction of Poseidon’s war room where the meetings all took place. One the way, Annabeth reached up and placed a kiss on Percy’s cheek and he looked down in surprise. “What was that for?”

Annabeth just smiled with pride on her lips and love written in her eyes. “You, Percy Jackson, are one amazing man. What you did up there, on the beach at camp? I didn’t even know it was possible for you to do that, but you did and you saved us all.” She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips, deep and passionate and loving and something so different than the first time they did this, when they were desperate and finally in love and safely held in the water. She pulled away and placed her forehead on his. “You are brilliant, and that’s saying something, coming from me.” She laughed and to Percy, it sounded like wind chimes on a summers day. “I’m proud of you. You saved us all.”

Smiling, Percy placed his hand on Annabeth’s cheek. “I did what I needed to. And really, it was just a guess- I didn’t know if I could actually do it. I remembered Paul watching a documentary on religion and the bible and Moses came up.” He winked. “It was pretty cool though, wasn’t it?”

Laughing, Annabeth reached up and tugged at his hair before she pulled away and laced her fingers in his. “You’re lucky you didn’t get us killed, Seaweed Brain, but I’m glad we helped when we did.” Together, hand in hand, they made their way through the sea.

When they finally made it back to camp with heavy hearts and worry, they were astounded to see the camp still standing, still surviving as if the monsters had never been there and there and the campers had never left. “Incredible.” Chiron breathed as he surveyed the camp in awe. “They must have left- the barrier is still intact and the camp seems untouched.”

“They must have left when they could no longer smell demigods,” Will suggested, watching the other campers run gleefully around the camp, giggling and squealing and leaping around.

Nico sidled up next to him and smiled as the satyrs emerged from the trees, playing reed pipes and pan flutes and throwing flowers up into the air in their excitement. “Well, let’s hope they never come back. I think this camp has had enough excitement for one millennium.”

Cheering, Piper wrapped her arms around Annabeth and Jason clapped Percy on the shoulder before pulling him into a tight hug. “You did it, man,” Jason grinned. “You saved us all again. We should start calling you Moses now, with that trick you just pulled.

“No thanks,” Percy teased a glint in his eyes and a trouble-making tilt to his lips. “I’ve already turned down immortality once- I don’t want people confusing me with some old guy in the bible who was almost as cool as me.”

They laughed as a new day began over Camp Half Blood and the sunlight glinted against Festus’ bronze hide as Leo flew the metal dragon over the camp, so different than the last time he had made the patrol, but this time he was whooping loud with joy along with the rest of the campers.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK I MISSED WRITING PJO
> 
> In case you haven't noticed, my 'dark Percy' thing is always paired with glowing, green eyes


End file.
